One measure of the potential usefulness of an oral dosage form of a new pharmaceutical agent is the bioavailability observed after oral administration of the dosage form. Various factors can affect the bioavailability of a drug when administered orally. These factors include aqueous solubility, drug absorption throughout the gastrointestinal tract, dosage strength and first pass effect. Aqueous solubility is one of the most important of these factors. When a drug has poor aqueous solubility, attempts are often made to identify salts or other derivatives of the drug which have improved aqueous solubility. When a salt or other derivative of the drug is identified which has good aqueous solubility, it is generally accepted that an aqueous solution formulation of this salt or derivative will provide the optimum oral bioavailability. The bioavailability of the aqueous oral solution formulation of a drug is then generally used as the standard or ideal bioavailability against which other oral dosage forms are measured.
For a variety of reasons, such as patient compliance and taste masking, a solid dosage form, such as capsules, is usually preferred over a liquid dosage form. However, oral solid dosage forms of a drug generally provide a lower bioavailability than oral solutions of the drug. One goal of the development of a suitable capsule dosage form is to obtain a bioavailability of the drug that is as close as possible to the ideal bioavailability demonstrated by the oral aqueous solution formulation of the drug.
It has recently been determined that HIV protease inhibiting compounds are useful for inhibiting HIV protease in vitro and in vivo, are useful for inhibiting HIV (human immunodeficiency virus) infections and are useful for treating AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome). HIV protease inhibiting compounds typically are characterized by having poor oral bioavailability.
Examples of HIV protease inhibiting compounds include N-(2(R)-hydroxy-1(S)-indanyl)-2(R)-phenylmethyl-4(S)-hydroxy-5-(1-(4-(3-py ridylmethyl)-2(S)-N'-(t-butylcarboxamido)-piperazinyl))-pentaneamide and related compounds, disclosed in European Patent Application No. EP541168, published May 12, 1993, which is incorporated herein by reference; N-tert-butyl-decahydro-2-2(R)-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3(S)-N-(2-quinolylcarbon yl)-L-asparaginyl!amino!butyl!-(4aS,8aS)-isoquinoline-3(S)-carboxamide (i.e., saquinavir) and related compounds, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,438, issued Mar. 23, 1993, which is incorporated herein by reference; 5(S)-Boc-amino-4(S)-hydroxy-6-phenyl-2(R)-phenylmethylhexanoyl- (L)-Val-(L)-Phe-morpholin-4-ylamide and related compounds, disclosed in European Patent Application No. EP532466, published Mar. 17, 1993, which is incorporated herein by reference;
1-Naphthoxyacetyl-beta-methylthio-Ala-(2S,3S)-3-amino-2-hydroxy-4-butanoyl- 1,3-thiazolidine-4-t-butylamide (i.e., 1-Naphthoxyacetyl-Mta-(2S,3S)-AHPBA-Thz-NH-tBu), 5-isoquinolinoxyacetyl-beta-methylthio-Ala-(2S,3S)-3-amino-2-hydroxy-4-but anoyl-1,3-thiazolidine-4-t-butylamide (i.e., iQoa-Mta-Apns-Thz-NHtBu) and related compounds, disclosed in European Patent Application No. EP490667, published Jun. 17, 1992 and Chem. Pharm. Bull. 40 (8) 2251 (1992), which are incorporated herein by reference; PA0 1S-1R*(R*),2S*!}-N.sup.1 3-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino!carbonyl!(2-methylpropyl)amino!-2-hydroxy-1 -(phenylmethyl)propyl!-2-(2-quinolinylcarbonyl)amino!-butanediamide and related compounds, disclosed in PCT Patent Application No. WO92/08701, published May 29,1992, which is incorporated herein by reference; ##STR1## and related compounds, disclosed in PCT Patent Application No. W094/05639, published Mar. 17, 1994, which is incorporated herein by reference; ##STR2## and related compounds, disclosed in PCT Patent Application No. W093/07128, published Apr. 15, 1993, which is incorporated herein by reference; and AG1343, i.e., ##STR3## disclosed in 13th Int. Symp. Med. Chem. (Paris) 1994, Abst. ML8, which is incorporated herein by reference.
It has recently been determined that compounds of the formula l: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 is lower alkyl and R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are phenyl are inhibitors of HIV-1 and HIV-2 protease and are useful to inhibit HIV infections and, thus, are useful for the treatment of AIDS.
In particular, the compound of formula II, has been found to be especially effective as an inhibitor of HIV-1 and HIV-2 protease. ##STR5##
The most preferred compound of formula II is (2S,3S,5S)-5-(N-(N-((N-Methyl-N-((2-isopropyl-4-thiazolyl)methyl)-amino)ca rbonyl)valinyl)amino)-2-(N-((5-thiazolyl)methoxycarbonyl)amino)-1,6-dipheny l-3-hydroxyhexane (compound III).
Compound III has an aqueous solubility of approximately 6 micrograms per milliliter at pH&gt;2. This is considered to be extremely poor aqueous solubility and, therefore, compound III in the free base form would be expected to provide very low oral bioavailability. In fact, the free base form of compound III, administered as an unformulated solid in a capsule dosage form, is characterized by a bioavailability of less than 2% following a 5 mg/kg oral dose in dogs.
Acid addition salts of compound III (for example, bis-hydrochloride, bis-tosylate, bis-methane sulfonate and the like) have aqueous solubilities of &lt;0.1 milligrams/milliliter. This is only a slight improvement over the solubility of the free base. This low aqueous solubility would not make practical the administration of therapeutic amounts of an acid addition salt of compound III as an aqueous solution. Furthermore, in view of this low aqueous solubility, it is not surprising that the bis-tosylate of compound III, administered as an unformulated solid in a capsule dosage form, is characterized by a bioavailability of less than 2% following a 5 mg/kg oral dose in dogs.
In order to have a suitable oral dosage form of compound III, the oral bioavailability of compound III should be at least 20%. Preferably, the oral bioavailability of compound III from the dosage form should be greater than about 40% and, more preferably, greater than about 50%.
While some drugs would be expected to have good solubility in organic solvents, it would not necessarily follow that oral administration of such a solution would give good bioavailability for the drug. It has been found that compound III has good solubility in pharmaceutically acceptable organic solvents and that the solubility in such solvents is enhanced by at least four times in the presence of a pharmaceutically acceptable acid. Unexpectedly, these solutions of compound III in organic solvents provide an oral bioavailability of from about 20% to about 40% in dogs. Quite unexpectedly, administration of the solution as an encapsulated dosage form (soft elastic capsules or hard gelatin capsules) provides an oral bioavailability of as high as about 90% or more. In addition, quite unexpectedly, when certain solution compositions of compound III are granulated by mixing with a pharmaceutically acceptable granulating agent and the resulting solid composition is administered to dogs, an acceptable oral bioavailability is observed.